


Bump

by boringcoffeeshopAU



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boringcoffeeshopAU/pseuds/boringcoffeeshopAU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teammates on a bumpy bus ride home.  Super short tiny fluffy drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump

Kageyama woke up with a start as the bus went over a bump. Riding on the back of the bus is the bumpiest, maybe he should have gone closer to the front...

He heard a small snort underneath his ear and turned his head slightly.

Hinata's head was resting on his shoulder, and he was snoring softly, fast asleep. Kageyama's face heated up, excited and embarrassed by this. He maintained an annoyed face, glaring at the back of the seat in front of him, holding back a wide smile. He gripped his knees with his shoulders, keeping as still as possible, holding his breath for as long as possible.

A few seats in front of him, Nishinoya's face popped up over the top of the seat. His face cracked up into a huge grin and Kageyama scowled at him evilly. Noya laughed silently and disappeared, only for Tanaka's head to pop up in place, shocked and laughing. Kageyama looked away, embarrassed, face turning red-in anger, of course. Why should he be this embarrassed of Hinata falling asleep like this anyway?!

They were driving back from a long and hard practice match and Hinata had given his all as always and fallen asleep. It was starting to grow dark outside and the moon was out. Kageyama watched as the scenery passed, rice paddies and quaint houses. He looked down at Hinata, still fast asleep.

Kageyama gingerly rested his head on top of Hinata's, after glancing around to see if anyone was watching, and closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall asleep again.

As Kageyama's breathing slowed and his body relaxed, Hinata cracked one eye open, grinning from ear to ear. The ploy had worked.


End file.
